Santa Claus Goes to Hogwarts
by Wolfslash
Summary: The time has come! Finally, the good children of Hogwarts will get the presents they deserve!


**Santa Claus Goes to Hogwarts**

_Nothing could go wrong, right_?

The time had come.

Today would be the day he went to a new destination- Hogwarts! Tonight, all the children in that school would be getting the presents they deserved! (Well, not all of them. Some children are naughty, you know that.) Hopefully, nothing went wrong. Nothing could go wrong, right?

After all, he had only good intentions. That was the reason he hadn't traveled to Hogwarts yet. He had tried to respect their privacy. After all, with all those wards around the school, they probably weren't too keen on visitors. But the idea of good children _not _getting presents was outrageous!

So here he was, the last stop of the night. His bag of presents was nearly empty, but there were still quite a few boxes and bags in there. He whipped the reins, urging the reindeer onwards. They raced towards the castle, bypassing the wards with a few flashes of colored light. They were in.

He hefted the bag over his shoulder, checking the magical map he always carried with him. "First stop... the Ravelclaw house!" He had done a little research on the school, so he already knew which house was which. Checking his map, he pushed open the doors to the castle. Thanks to his magic, they opened up like therewas never a lock in the first place. Contrary to popular belief, he didn't actually climb down chimneys.

His boots made soft thumps on the ground as he walked. Then he heard a sound, and he slowly stopped. A white, glowing figure passed by him. _ That's a ghost! I forgot this place had them._ He would be more careful from now on. The ghost may have alerted on of the teacher's of his presence. He resumed walking, and made it to the Ravenclaw house. He had just finished and was walking to Slytherin, were he finished and was making the trek to Hufflepuff when he heard a noise.

"Halt!"

Silently cursing, he turned around. A person was standing in the hallway, still in their bed clothes. "Who are you?" Santa grinned. "Hello there! I'm Santa Claus!" The person frowned. He now realized it was a man. He must have been one of the professors! Most likely the head of the house Slytherin.

"Santa? You couldn't possibly be Santa. He's not real," the man said. Santa sighed. This might be harder than he thought. "Well" he said carefully "I'm standing here, so I must be real!" The man was still watching him carefully, wand now in hand. "It's Christmas. A lot of people wall around, saying they're Santa. You might be trying to fool us, or make the younger children let you in."

Santa thought for a moment. "As you can clearly see, I have to weapons on me except for this bag, which you know has no weapons because there are only well wrapped boxes, which would take to long to be taken out of this bag and opened without there being a space in time in which you could attack me with a well-aimed spell." The man was still skeptical. "But dangerous things could be in those boxes. What would happen when people open them?"

Santa beamed "Well, why don't you find out?" He questioned, taking a box out of the bag and handing it to the man. "This one is for you," he said, reading the label and learning that the man's name was Snape. He eyed the box warily. Santa gestured towards the box, encouraging Snape to open it. He did so, but only after quietly murmuring a spell and tapping the box with his wand, and the box glowed briefly.

He carefully unwrapped the box, and seeing what was inside, his eyes widened. Santa answered the unasked question. "I'm Santa." Snape paused for a second, before saying " I will allow you to continue with your activities, but only if you let me examine the presents." Santa obliged, and Snape cast a spell. The bag, like the box from before, glowed before Snape nodded. "Okay. You can go." Santa left Snape in the hallway to stare at his gift will he walked off to his next destination

When he finished and was preparing his sleigh for its final flight for the night, he decided that there was a new permanent destination for Christmas-Hogwarts!

**Authors Note:**

**So, another fan fic! And it's a Harry potter one! Didn't see that coming. I'm not actually a very big hp fan. But I worked hard on this one. I hope you like it! Oh, and if there are any other ff like this one, please direct me too them! This would've been longer, but I wrote the entire thing on my kindle.**

**~ Wolfslash**


End file.
